Mistletoe Bloopers and Outtakes
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Various pairings and universes all involving the mistletoe during Christmas time with the Transformers. Contains crack, fluff, and plan old fashion kissing. Chapter 3 Optimus and Elita.
1. Grimlock vs the Mistletoe

**G1 Verse**

**Grimlock versus the Mistletoe**

Grimlock approached the festive shrub with the curiosity of a sparkling.

First he looked at it, wondering how such a small thing could hold such power over mechs and femmes that they felt compelled to kiss one another beneath it. Next he transformed into his Dino-mode and took in its scent, thinking that if he inhaled enough of the fragrance he to would experience its strange power.

When nothing happened, Grimlock concluded that he must be too powerful to succumb to the mistletoe and that it was his responsibility to protect his fellow Autobots. So, he ripped it down with his mouth and started chewing on it with the intent to destroy it.

"Grimlock, spit it out," Wheeljack laughed.

"No. Autobots in danger. Me Grimlock will protect them."

"It's harmless, just a shrub hung during the Christmas Season. A token where people give thanks and their appreciation often expressed with a kiss."

"It not have special powers?"

"Nope," Wheeljack replied, shaking his head.

"It's just a plant, Grimlock," Hound added, joining the two after seeing what happened. "Like a tree, only smaller."

"Oh," Grimlock exclaimed and then spat out the mistletoe before walking away.

"Yuck, Grimlock!" Hound shuddered, picking up the ejected, now slimy shrub off the floor. "No one wants to kiss under mistletoe with Dino-slobber all over it!"

"At least that's better than stepping on Dino-dodo if he'd actually eaten it," Wheeljack commented.


	2. Bumblebee and Kaceystar

Please, do no hesitate to make any suggestions on pairings. There will of course be Optimus and Elita, Prowl and Jazz. Characters can be used more than once for different pairings. I'm going to try to cover as many as I can by the end of the year. I will even use oc's.

For this pairing, I could not resist giving my Kacey fans a Christmas treat. For those who don't know, Kaceystar is my creation. She's daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita one and in a current fic, the eventual sparkmate of Bumblebee.

AU Movieverse

**Bumblebee and Kaceystar**

"Guys, this is ridiculous," Bumblebee groaned, optics glancing up at the mistletoe dangling from the top of his helm.

"You came to us, remember?" Sunstreaker questioned.

Bumblebee reluctantly nodded, mistletoe bobbing up and down. Fragging thing was hypnotic!

"We know that Kacey's been super busy during the Christmas Holiday working her favorite charity events to raise money for the human children leaving little time for the two of you to be alone," Sideswipe said.

"Plus, you know how much Kacey loves some of these Earth Holidays, especially Christmas," Sunstreaker continued. "She will _**not**_ pass up an opportunity to kiss you under the mistletoe."

"And the only way to guarantee that kiss was to stick the mistletoe on your head," Sideswipe smiled triumphantly.

"The mistletoe I get," Bumblebee replied then looked down, taking the end of the silky material between his fingers. "But what about the bow you tied around my chest?"

"We don't really have to explain that do we?" Sunstreaker questioned with a look of disbelief on his faceplates.

"There she is!" Sideswipe exclaimed pointing past Bumblebee's shoulder. "She just went into the recreation room. Go!"

With an extra shove, the twins sent Bumblebee on his merry way. The yellow mech's embarrassment completely melted away the moment his optics captured the beauty of his love, his future sparkmate, Kaceystar. With renewed courage, he puffed out his chest, held his head high, and marched confidently in her direction ignoring the comments and giggles along the way.

Kacey, who'd just stop in briefly for some energon before heading out, heard the mentioning of Bumblebee's name from several mechs and femmes in her vicinity. Curious, she turned to see what they were all looking at.

Her spark instantly fluttered upon seeing the handsome features of her beloved mech. A smile lifted and brightened her features when they made optic contact. A twinge of sadness and guilt filled her for she realized she'd been so busy during the past week that she neglected to spend some quality time with her mech.

Well, that was going to change this instant.

"_Jazz, this is Kacey. Can you do me a favor?_" she called over a private comlink.

"_Jazz here, what is it you need_?"

"_I'm going to be late to this afternoon's charity fundraiser. Can you cover for me until I arrive_?"

"_Sure thing_."

"_Thanks, I owe you one_."

With that the femme severed the link and made her way towards Bumblebee.

Bee felt his spark skip a pulse from the smirk now plastered on Kacey's faceplates. He didn't even get a chance to say anything to her as her lips was suddenly on his in an instant. Nothing else mattered anymore. The world fell away as the two completely melted into each other's embrace. Hands groping. Mouths open in hot. Tongues dancing vigorously.

When Bumblebee emerged slightly from his enraptured haze, he saw his love before him, smirking once again.

"So, how about we head back to my quarters so I can open my present," she purred sensually while her fingers slid knowingly in between the bow and his armor, caressing a particularly sensitive part of his chest that made him want to melt where he stood.

With another passionate kiss, Kacey removed the mistletoe.

"Shall we, lover," she whispered, trailing the mistletoe along Bumblebee's jaw, both his antennas fluttering madly at the sensation and a dopey grin expanded on his faceplates.

Bumblebee swallowed, nodding his head, spark racing in anticipation. His optics caressed her form lovingly as she sauntered seductively towards the door. His legs quickly propelled him to follow while his processor was already coming up with ways to use that mistletoe to drive Kacey passionately insane as she always drives him.


	3. Optimus and Elita: Take One

I'm going to try and get a few more out before Christmas! Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**Optimus and Elita – Take one**

Optimus casually strode over to his sparkmate's side, holding the organic branch behind his back.

"Why are you grinning?"

"How can you tell I'm grinning? I've got my mask on."

"I can see the mirth in your optics, lugnut."

"Can't a mech be happy his femme is visiting during the Christmas Holidays?"

"You're still going to have to explain to me about this Christmas Holiday thing."

Optimus' optics brightened. Perfect!

"Well, there are many traditions," he smiled warmly, retracting his mask. "One of my favorites comes to mind."

"What's that thing in your hand?"

"It's called a mistletoe and when you're standing under it someone has to kiss you," he answered, holding the branch above her head.

"Optimus, I'm not kissing you in public and on the Command Deck."

"Its tradition and bad luck if you don't," he pressed on, wrapping an arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer. "You don't want to offend our human friends do you?"

Elita glanced over to see the two human males, Spike and Sparkplug. She'd never seen humans before but she could swear the two men were trying not to laugh. She narrowed her optics suspiciously at Optimus.

"Please Elita…for me?" Optimus requested, using that tone she could never resist.

"Very well," she purred, snuggling up.

Optimus didn't hesitate to dip his head down and captured the sweet, metallic taste of her lips with his. A moment like this didn't happen but once in a millennium so he was taking full advantage of it by deepening the kiss. This of course inspired the others to cheer and whistle for their Prime and his mate.

Elita blushed slightly once he pulled away. The others noticed the hazed looking in her optics and laughed which only made her blush brighter.

"I'll see you later, promise," he purred, releasing his hold on her, while nuzzling his nose against her.

"I'm holding you to that promise," she smirked then left to room.

"Optimus you sly dog! I didn't think you had that in you!" Spike commented once they femme was gone.

"Yeah, Optimus," Sparkplug chuckled. "You'd better hope that Elita doesn't find out you duped her into kissing you under a small tree branch and _**not**_ the mistletoe!"

"Have no fear, Sparkplug," Optimus smiled, his mask slipping back into place. "I can handle Elita just fine."

With that said, Prime turned on his heel with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

"Something tells me Optimus will be eating those words later," Sparkplug remarked as the Autobot leader disappeared out the door.


End file.
